A strange case for a demon butler and his master
by Acellia
Summary: Ciel Is threatened by an unknown rival that has gotten close to Lizzy and is taking a big chunk out of he's business clientele. What will our little Imp do to get rid of his rival? What will Sabastian do when he realizes that he also want's something really badly from ciel's rival? Oh uh... Conflict of interest between a butler and his master? How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION ALL READERS! I /(-.-)\ Do NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTTLER I /(-_-)\ I AM A FAN

A DILUSIONAL ONE AT THAT AND I AM CURRENTLY SAVING UP MONEY TO BUY ME A REAL LIFE SIZED DOLL OF SABASTIAN MICHEALIS FROM JAPAN. (And yes with full EQUIPMENT also. AS IF THERE WAS ANY NEED TO ADD THAT) Any way this is a nonprofit FANFICTION. My OC characters belong to me but I don't mind sharing. /(-_-)? As they say in show biz…. It's SHOW TIME! Please enjoy my fanfic. 3

Chapter 1. Ciel and the unknown rival

Ciel Phantomhive was leisurely sitting at his work desk in his office boredly looking upon documents regarding the phantomhive company. Apparently there was a new company out selling them by 15%. Ciel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and reclined back deeply into his chair. Almost as if knowing his master needed a break Sebastian Michaelis briefly tapped the door twice and entered the office with the trolley.

"I thought it was close to your lunch time young master." Sebastian's silky deep voice said with the slightest hint of amusement. Surely he already knew the situation. He smiled faintly at the 13 year old boy he called "Master" the boy returned his smile with a look of annoyance and displeasure. It seems as though he caught his butler's slight tone of amusement earlier. 'HHmph but of course he did. The prat might be a child but he is quite too quick for his age.' Sebastian thought as he turned the trolley to the side of the desk to present his masters lunch that he had prepared for him. Ciel shifted in his seat he hadn't thought about food all day until now and he was quite surprised to find that he was actually a bit hungry. In reaction to Ciel's attention to the trolley Sebastian quickly pulled up the lid revealing a leafy green salad with baby tomatoes and shredded carrots. In the middle of the salad a small amount of shredded turkey meat glazed in a clear pink honey like sauce stood with a small sprinkle of almonds over it. Ciel's mouth watered but he had to restrain himself from jumping at it. Sebastian placed the plate in front of Ciel. He then began to put down the silver wear. Sebastian then placed the fine china tea cup and saucer on the desk. Sebastian then added the strainer into the tea cup before he poured the contents of the tea kettle into the cup.

"Today's Tea is a light blend of peach, lemon and calming jasmine." Sebastian paused to add the small bowl of sugar cubes and honey. "I specifically made this to calm the nerves." He added with a smile. Ciel simply glanced annoyed to the side as he reached for he's utensils.

"I see."Ciel finally spoke. "So I'm assuming you already know about the companies 15% drop in sales to this new company called Fairy Tales?" Ciel questioned knowing full well what the answer was.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be much of a butler if I didn't" Sebastian's smile turned into a cool confident smirk as he said that. Ciel's brow creased. This amused Sebastian a bit. The boy was far too easily annoyed with trivial things. He truly did have the impatience of a child. Suddenly the door swung open and the familiar high-pitched voice sang.

"CIIIIIEEEEELLL!"Lizzy happily and energetically ran up to Ciel's desk. A slight sense of surprise touched Sebastian's face. It wasn't often that a human could hide their presence from him however Lizzy's mother was one of those few. Maybe Lady Elizabeth had inherited that trait also. Sebastian looked over to his master only to see a panicked and surprised face. He could almost feel pity for the boy however a boy was simply just a boy.

"E-Elizabeth!? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked in a panicked voice.

"To see you silly!" Lizzy said brightly and in a 'shouldn't that be obvious.'

"Oh, yes well it's quite sudden is all? As you can see I'm not exactly prepared for your arrival." Ciel had finally got himself together. "Sebastian." Ciel said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered.

"Please prepare us for Lizzy's arrival."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed his head deeply.

"No,no,no, they'll be no need for that I just dropped by to see you Ciel. You see my friend just moved nearby here and I was invited to see the new estate. So, I already had lunch and tea." Lizzy explained happily.

"Oh… Is that so? Well then… are you just going to leave now?" Ciel was both disappointed and confused. Usually Lizzy would have come to see him first.

"Your friend just moved here? She wouldn't happen to live in the house they were building in Thames Valley?" Ciel remembered passing by it after a personal meeting with the queen.

"Yes! That's it! It's a very lovely house! My friend is also running a small company based here in England and its popularity is growing quite rapidly already! To be honest I'm actually quite impressed with my friend! Moving to England alone and running a company!" Lizzy seemed to gush over her new friend. The realization hit Ciel quite hard. Lizzy's friend was a boy. That much was certaint. What was also apparent was the fact that Lizzy was being slowly seduced! Now there was only one detail left to confirm.

"Lizzy…Your friend wouldn't happen to be running that new toy company Fairy Tales?"Ciel asked in a low cool voice. Lizzy gasped excitedly.

"Yes! Even you know of the company!? I can't wait to see my friend tomorrow!" Lizzy twirled on her heels and ran towards the door.

"WAIT! Lizzy!" Ciel called out.

"Yes?" Lizzy turned a bit surprised.

"What are you and your friend doing tomorrow?"Ciel asked.

"Well, shopping of course the mansion is rather bare still." Lizzy Smiled. Ciel smiled back.

"Do you mind if I join the two of you tomorrow?" Ciel smiled brightly leaving Lizzy almost breathless and blushing.

"Of course you can come! We'll meet here then in the afternoon!" Lizzy shouted on her way out.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"It seems like there is another young suitor trying to gain Lady Elizabeth's affection. To top it off he's the company's rival. So… How do you plan on crushing this enemy young master?" Sebastian's evil grin was most genuine. Ciel's Impish smile rivaled Sebastian's evil grin.

"I can think of a few things."He's eye seemed to glitter with excitement."Go now Sebastian. Find out some information on the Fairy tales company's enemies."

Sebastian bowed low before Ciel with a dark happiness that seemed to fill the room. And in a blink of an eye he was gone. Ciel Smiled to himself as he thought about tomorrow's 'Shopping' trip.

This is a short chapter I hope I was able to convey it properly with everyone!

Next chapter. Ciel vs Lizzy's Prince

I hope you enjoy it. ~(-_-)/ Till next time…..


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! This is chapter 2. (-_-)_ Enjoy…. (WARNING!) If you are a fan of just the Anime and you haven't read the Manga then you might get a bit confused by some of the references in the story so I advise you all to become hard core fans and read the bloody manga.

Chapter2. Ciel Vs Lizzy's Prince

Ciel was excited. He spent most of the day smirking to himself from the moment he woke up. For the first time in a long time Ciel felt genuinely content. Oh, how he could see his rival fall from his sudden fortune to his sudden loss. Ciel's grin widen as he envisioned it. The anguish that would be bestowed upon this insufferable cur was enough to make his body shake with excitement.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked with a tone of confusion. Ciel was bought back to the present and looked at his butler's face. Ah. Sebastian too seemed to be in a devilishly good mood also. Ciel tilted his head to the side and placed his index and thumb fingers in between his chin with his right hand. He rested his elbow in the in the palm of his left hand.

"Sebastian tell me again who the boy is." To this Sebastian smiled amusingly.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian paused. "His name is Lucius Artest he is a distant cousin to the Viscount Druitt. He is currently 20 the only son to George Sampson Artest and Jane Sophia Alpine nee Artest." Ciel could almost laugh. Yesterday Lizzy was talking about how proud she was of her friend for moving to England all by himself! He was 20 years old! 20! The man surely was an Imbecile! He's parents probably forced him out of their home and gave him a small company to start in order to keep him occupied and away from them for a while. The fairy tales company's success might have just been a fluke. A fluke ciel planned to smash into pieces. Sebastian glanced out the hallway window. In the distance he saw a carriage approaching the gates. "It seems like our guests have arrived." Sebastian informed. Ciel's smile broadened.

"Sebastian is the table in the garden ready?"

"Yes, master and you also don't have to worry about the gardens conditions I made Finny go into the game territory to fight a certain black bear so he will be quite occupied for a while." Sebastian informed. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian smiled his famous fake smile.

"There's a reason for it." Sebastian said confidently.

"Ah, of course." Ciel didn't have to worry about a thing. Sebastian was most likely planning to have an accident happen to our new guest. One, that would probably make Lizzy cry. Ciel slightly frowned at this. No. Sebastian would know better than to that. Whatever the plan was Ciel had full confidence in his butler. Mainly, because, he too seemed to be eager to destroy something. Sebastian would surely want to have more time to play with his new toy. As they approached the front door Ciel wondered if little things like this made all demons happy? Who cares he thought as Sebastian opened the door; My target is right in front of me.

Ciel and Sebastian stood next to Tanaka, Meirin and Barb. They were already outside eager to greet the new guest. Snake however decided to stay inside.

"Where's Finny?" Barb asked Meirin.

"I don't know but he said Sebastian gave him a very important errand to take care of, yes he did." Meirin Answered. Sebastian smiled to himself. If only they knew what he was doing as an "errand." he redirected his attention towards the carriage. The chauffer climbed down from his seat and opened the carriage door. Out Popped out Lizzy energetically.

"We're here! Come on, come on!" Lizzy hurried her friend impatiently. "I can't wait to have Ciel met you!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes,yes." A low voice responded from inside the carriage.

Ciel could hardly wait to see the bloke. Out of the carriage emerged a slender figure with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail with a navy blue ribbon. The person wore a navy blue suit with black neck tie. Ciel blinked several times. The man's chest was quite big.

"Come on! Hurry!" Lizzy tugged at her friend's sleeve. " CIIIIIEEEEELLLL!" Lizzy waved at him.

"Lizzy calm down a bit; he nor the house or going anywhere so just be patient." Lizzy's friend scolded her but it seemed like her words just went through one ear and out of the other as she ran up to the group waiting in front of the mansion.

"Hurry up Layla your so slow!" Lizzy shot back at her friend who was walking rather slowly to her side.

Ciel had never seen a man who walked with his hips before but what was even more strange was the fact that he spoke like a woman! Ciel shot a glance at Sebastian. His expression was that of shock. Ciel nodded at this. It was unheard of but it seems like Sebastian had made a mistake.

"Ciel and everyone this is my friend Layla Artest." Lizzy announced happily. Artest is the correct last name but Layla is not. Lucius Artest. Ciel glanced at Sebastian again. His expression. Well he was upset and was not willing to hide it that's for sure.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ciel Phantomhive." Layla extended her hand to ciel for a hand shake. Ciel was taken aback by this. Even though she was dressed like a man he wasn't expecting her to also act like one. He grabbed her hand firmly. He looked into her eyes and lost himself. He hadn't really looked at her until then. She had the most deep emerald eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was flawless also. Her expression was calm, cool and focused. Layla raised an eyebrow to the boy who was still gripping her hand. Ciel finally woke up and quickly turned to Sebastian to save himself.

"Sebastian please introduce yourself and the members of our staff to Lady Layla."

"Most, certainly my lord." Sebastian had returned to full butler mode again.

After the introductions were made Ciel and Sebastian hung back from the girl's as Lizzy steered Layla impatiently towards the garden where they were going to have a light lunch and tea.

"Sebastian." Ciel said curtly. "Mind telling me what went wrong?"Sebastian took a deep breath.

"That girl is most definitely an imposter." Sebastian stated matter of factly.

"Really? What makes you so sure? " Ciel retorted not hiding his annoyance one bit.

"I told you earlier didn't I? The Artest only had one child." Sebastian smirked. Ciel's, eyes widened in realization.

"Well let's see what today's afternoon, lunch chat will reveal to us then."Ciel was annoyed but now that he knew the girl was a fake it would make investigating her a lot easier.

IN THE GARDEN

Ciel, Lizzie and Layla sat outside in the garden with their cups of tea and sandwiches. Lizzie was excitedly chatting away about Layla's mansion and how she should decorate it. To which Layla flatly refused all of Lizzie's ideas. She seemed especially disturbed by the color pink whenever Lizzie mentioned it. Ciel decided this was a good time to start his questioning.

"So, Layla are you an only child?" Ciel thought this was a bit too direct but the words were already out of his mouth.

"No. I have an older brother named Lucius." Her gaze was cool and seemed to show signs of suspicion.

"How did you and Lizzie meet?" Ciel decided to change the topic in hoped that her suspicion would be dismissed as paranoia.

" We met at the p-!" Lizzie was cut off by Layla.

"At a fencing match…. Lizzie murdered me….." Layla answer with a completely serious face. Ciel had froze in his chair.

'Did she just say Lizzie murdered her? As in. Beat her?'Ciel thought to himself. Her choices, in words were unusual.

"I DID NOT MURDER YOU!" Lizzie argued.

"You stabbed me 16 times in the stomach." Layla said with the same serious tone.

"I did not! Stop exaggerating it was about 6 times!"

'So Lizzie did stab her! And she counted!?' Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing in this case. He had never seen Lizzie this aggravated before or heard her speak so harshly to someone in such a tone. Somehow he was in awe of this side of Lizzie. He had only gotten a peek of it when he was on the cruise and Lizzie had no choice but to fight off the undead!

"Do you know what you're lovely fiancé did to me next after stabbing me so many times?" Layla was now facing Ciel with a pathetic look on her face. "She kicked me down and said that I fought like a girl."

"OBJECTION!" Lizzie shouted as she slammed her hands against the table making it shake.

Lizzie's reaction left Ciel question marking at the table. 'Was there a new form of slang he was not yet introduce to in England. Lizzie was definitely not in court.'

"First off that's the second time we met! The first time was at the park when my carriage almost went off cliff and you heroically save me by jumping on the side of the carriage telling me to calm down as you made your way to the steering reigns and stopped the horses short from jumping off the cliff! And then." Lizzie entwined her fingers and brought her hands to her chest as she dreamily remembered. "Like a prince from a fairy tale you offered me your hand and told me everything was alright. When my parents and brother finally caught up to us you were pushed aside. By the time I was able to separate myself from them she had disappeared." She ended her story looking at Ciel happily.

"Oh!"Layla said as if suddenly realizing something. "That was you?"

"THAT'S JUST TOO MEAN! LAYLA YOU BIG MEANIE HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Lizzie fumed at her friend.

"I save you and then you try to murder me. Now that's being mean." Layla said as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped it.

"I did NOT try to kill you!" Lizzie argued. Ciel wasn't sure what to do about the situation now. If he asked another question how would that effect Lizzie? He had never seen her like this. Ciel was even starting to wonder if they were really friends at all. But his doubt was quickly dismissed.

"Why are you so mean!? Layla! You big mea-"

"Lizzie." Layla interrupted Lizzie's rant. Lizzie paused and waited for more words. "You're really cute." Layla said and smiled softly at Lizzie. Lizzie sat back down into her chair and blushed slightly.

"Let's all hurry up here so we can go shopping!" Lizzie said full of excitement. She had completely turned back to normal. Ciel made note of this. Getting information out of this imposter was going to be quite the task Ciel thought. He looked up at Sebastian for the first time since they sat down. He too seemed pensive as he watched the 2 girls engage in idle chatter.

-Next Chapter will be up soon-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

So what did ya think? I'd like to know. Not much has happened yet but there will be more I promise!

Next chapter will be titled revelation of the little devil and the guardian angel rumor.


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Devil

What's up I'm back. (-_-)/ Tell me you love me…. Just kidding…. Anyway here's the next chapter I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT BECAUSE I FELT AS THOUGH THE STORY WAS DRAGGING I really did try to make this into a longer chapter but alas it did not work out….. as a result this chapter will be titled THE LITTLE DEVIL. Hope you all can enjoy it and as for some of you who were hoping the rival to be an actual boy. Sorry! Not! As for those of you who are wondering why hasn't, Sebastian appeared more WE WANT SEBASTIAN! Wait your turn Sebastian is a very busy man and you will get your fangirling on I promise. (-_-) If you're a Sebastian Fanboy reading this well… Let's continue the story shall we?

Chapter 3: The little devil

As they were all just finishing their tea a loud growling and ground shaking thuds came their way. It was the bear. Before Ciel could react, grabbing Lizzie's arm to keep her out of harm's way. Layla had pushed Lizzie into Ciel as she said in monotone. "Ah. A bear" She kicked the table causing it to hit the bear in the face. A Sickly crack noise could be heard as the table made contact with the bears head followed by a thud when the bear fell over. In the distance the voice of Finny could be heard desperately calling out for Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN! THE BEAR!"

Sebastian sighed heavily. 'It's a bit late for that idiot' he thought to himself. The girl looked in Sebastian's direction when she heard Finny say his name. It was as if she was just now acknowledging his presence; her gaze was cool and calculating as if she was now seeing his worth. Sebastian coughed. He was politely letting her know that he noticed her gazing at him. In response the girl simply scoffed and grinned as if finding him amusing. 'I really dislike her.' Sebastian thought. She then turned her attention towards finny who was panting breathlessly before them. Ciel was still holding Lizzie in his arms as he glanced behind him to see Sebastian. Sebastian seemed really aggravated and tired. Finny screwed up whatever plan it was Sebastian had planned out with the bear.

"My, my you must be the gardener Finnian that Sebastian had told me about. Welcome back from your errand." Layla's tone was completely friendly as she walked towards Finny. "But I don't think brining a bear home was such a good Idea someone could have gotten hurt you know!" She scolded Finny as if she had known him all her life.

"I'm so sorry!" Finny looked beyond panicked. You would have thought that his own mother had just scolded him for something. Layla lightly placed her right hand on his cheek.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked. Finny shook his head. "Well since no one was hurt I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on you since this is the first time we're meeting one another." Layla smiled warmly. "I'm Layla artest."

"I'm Finnian- Um- But- but you can call me Finny. Finny. I'm-Finny." Finny said stammering over his words his face was so red that he was starting to resemble a tomato.

"You are really cute Finny."The same words that she had delivered to Lizzie were now being used against Finny. Finny's reaction however was much different. He froze in place like a statue. Giggling Layla turned towards the rest. "I think we should get to the shops soon before it gets any later."

Ciel nodded in silent agreement.

"Sebastian get the carriage." Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded and headed off.

"Um-Ciel?"Ciel looked down at Lizzie's face she was blushing cutely as she looked up at him. Ciel suddenly realized he was still holding Lizzie. Quickly he let her go and took a step back. Lizzie was able to stand up properly now. Ciel was reminded of their difference in height Lizzie being the taller one. Ciel could feel his face flush. 'Why was this happening?'He asked himself.

"Shall we be going then?" Layla offered her hand to Lizzie with a slight bow. Lizzie quickly took her hand and dragged her along to the entrance.

"Hhhhmph!" Lizzie fumed. "I'll be the one escorting you!" She said as she pulled at Layla's arm.

"Alright, alright." Layla laughed as they left Ciel behind. Layla took a look at Ciel and smiled triumphantly as if she had won something.

'I really hate that girl.' Ciel thought as he followed behind the 2 girls.

-LONDON SHOPPING CENTER-

The shops were full of bustling people chatting here and there. They had entered several little shops and were now currently at a furniture store. This had bought some amusement to Ciel since they were all given stickers to place on the items they wanted to buy that would be delivered the next day. Layla's stickers were red and Ciel's stickers were blue. Lizzie ran around the store with Layla's red stickers putting it on everything she thought to be cute. To which Layla rapidly stripped off one after the other as Lizzie stuck them. She seemed to be having a horrid time shopping with Lizzie. This gave Ciel little joy. Not enough to make him smile but enough to feel as if he was getting at least some revenge against her.

"What's your plan now young master?" Sebastian asked eyeing the girls from a distance. He hadn't let his eyes off of the imposter, from the moment they were in the carriage. He would definitely make her pay for making a fool of him. Ciel seemed to feel the same way. It was odd to completely agree with the young master. Yet it seemed from the moment she arrived in London everything just went straight to hell.

"We will continue as planned." Ciel snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. "Just because she's an imposter it still doesn't change the fact that she has a hold on a company that is stealing our clientele." Ciel grinned. "I will still crush her and reveal to Lizzie what an imposter her so called friend is." Sebastian was pleased to hear such words.

"In that case I'll help hurry the process then."Sebastian gave Ciel a faint smile and Strut off in the direction of the imposter. Layla seemed to be intrigued with a piece of an antique. It was a clock fashioned to look like a mermaid.

"That's quite a beautiful clock." Sebastian said. His sudden appearance startled Layla. She looked up at him with such round surprised eyes that Sebastian had to hold back a grin. He wasn't expecting such a childlike expression from her. Throughout the day she wore a calm and collected expression that would sometimes transition into a look of mere boredom. Sebastian noticed the strange hue of green in the girl's eyes that seemed to reflect light making it seem as though her eyes had a soft glow. He marveled at it. In all his years of life he had never seen eyes like these before. Finally Sebastian blinked and noticed that she too was being awed by his set of blood red eyes. Sebastian smiled letting his vanity show through his confident gaze as he looked down at her face. He towered the girl that had her neck bent back to look up at him. Her head was at least a fraction close in touching his chest. Layla turned her attention back at the clock without saying a word.

"Lady Artest?" Sebastian asked a bit confused by her actions.

"Please Sebastian." Layla about faced to stand directly in front of him. "Just call me Layla." Her body moved to the side as if to continue on walking down the row of clocks.

"I'm sorry Lady Artest but that would be rude of me as a butler of the house Phantomhive." Sebastian bowed his head apologetically.

"Is that so?" Layla said as she walked off down the aisle. Sebastian was left there. She skillfully cut off their conversation with a distraction. AGAIN! She had fooled him. Sebastian was somewhat annoyed and yet strangely pleased. She wasn't making anything easy that's for sure. Even though what he was going to do next would definitely hurt his pride as a demon he would rather do that then lose against a human girl in a battle of manipulation. Sebastian griped his hand tightly into a fist. He was not going to underestimate her any further. So much to his, own disgust Sebastian followed behind her. Like a lost pup.

Ciel watched his butler from a distance as he followed Layla around the shop. He was definitely having a hard time with her. Ciel decided to split the work evenly by questioning Lizzie about her friend. After searching through a few aisles Ciel found Lizzie standing in front of 2 strange statues. The one on the left was of a woman's leg wearing fish net stockings. The one on the right was of Buddha. Lizzie was holding her last 2 stickers in her hand. She was obviously torn between which statue she should pick for Layla. Ciel sighed.

"Neither of them."Ciel said openly admitting to Lizzie that her taste in things were far too strange.

"HUH!?" Lizzie said surprised by Ciel's answer. "Are you sure she won't like either of these?" She questioned Ciel seriously.

'has she liked anything you've picked so far?' Ciel thought to himself.

"Lizzie I want to ask you a question about your friend."

"What, for?" Lizzie tilted her head cutely.

"Well your friend is a bit…" Ciel tried to find a word that wouldn't betray his true feelings towards the imposter. "She's a bit eccentric." Lizzie giggled.

"Don't be fooled so easily Ciel my friend is a girl after all."Lizzie had seemed to misinterpret his question.

"Well, yes."Ciel began to look for other words to use that wouldn't seem too obvious that he was fishing for information. "How do you feel about her?" At this Lizzie smiled gently. She closed her eyes and placed one hand over her chest as if to search for the words in her heart. Once she felt as though she had found them she opened her eyes and looked into Ciel's with a most delicate and gentle expression that could also be heard in her following words.

"Layla and I are like inner reflections of one another."Lizzie smiled but her smile seemed distant. As if she was smiling towards something within her rather than at him. For the third time today Ciel had seen Lizzie make another face he had never known. And it was all because of that imposter's presence.

….Mean while…..

Layla walked around the store aimlessly looking at things here and there. It was hard for her to really look at anything since the Phantomhive butler was walking 4 feet behind her every where she went. Layla looked back at him for the third time. He shot her a brilliant smile. She couldn't take it anymore. He was too pathetic at this point plus….

"Sebastian?"Layla called questioning.

"yes?" Sebastian perked up at her attention.

"If you're going to follow me around why don't you walk beside me instead?"Layla paused and looked around. "The other customers seem to think that you're stalking me." Sebastian smiled brightly.

"So it seems."

After dealing with Sebastian's over helpfulness with each item she made eye contact with. Layla decided it was time to find Lizzie and Ciel. She was done shopping. The mega obstacles (Lizzie and Sebastian) were just about all that she could politely endure for today. She briskly walked down the aisles scanning for the couple. Sebastian also made sure that he stood by her side by matching her speed almost harmoniously. Finally she spotted them. As she rushed over to them she could hear their conversation.

"I still don't know which to pick!"Lizzie whined. "Ciel help!" Lizzie pleaded.

"Fine." Ciel said lowly. He took both stickers in her hand and placed them on each statue. "Just get her both."Ciel said plainly. Lizzie clapped her hands.

"Wonderful idea Ciel!"Lizzie gushed. Layla stood directly behind them. She could feel the blood drain from her face as she saw the 2 statues that were chosen by the idiot couple. A Buddha statue and lady's leg wearing, fishnet stockings. She moved at a lighting speed as she quickly removed both stickers.

"So… since we're all out of stickers how about we relax for a bit somewhere." Layla mimicked Sebastian's smile. The idiot couple nodded in unison.

On their way out of the shop Lizzie gasped raising her right hand to her mouth.

"what is it?"Ciel questioned her a bit alarmed.

"I almost forgot to put in this year's donation to the church!" Lizzie lightly hit the top of her head with her palm. "Mother asked me to make sure I did it before I went back home since I was already going to be in London."

"Well, then our next stop will be the church then." Ciel informed Sebastian who then walked over to the driver and informed him. There was a loud Hiss that grabbed the group's attention. Layla's face expressed her utter disgust towards the word CHURCH.

"Do we really have to go to that- that-that place!?" She stammered a bit. "I really hate those places." The loathsome look on her face was all Ciel needed to be completely sure of his new found weapon.

"What kind of reaction is that towards a church!?" Lizzie scolded.

"AH! Why that place and the one here is the worst! Uhg!" Layla covered her ears as if to stop the word church from entering her ears.

"LAYLA!"Lizzie shouted.

"Ok, Ok! I guess I'll bring in my donation too." She covered her face with both of her hands. "I always wait until the last possible moment to turn in my donation just so I can avoid that place." She rubbed her hands on her face then pulled them away. "Ok." She said with a tone of determination. "I'm ready."

Ciel couldn't understand why her reaction towards the church was so negative but he was going to enjoy this next trip.

-AT THE CHURCH-

There they stood looking up at the huge cathedral of a church. Layla looked annoyed and slightly upset as she advanced first up the church steps. Ciel and the others followed. They stood in front of two large wooden and highly decorated doors. She kicked them open. The loud noise made by her sudden intrusion echoed in the empty prayer room.

"LAYLA!"Lizzie scolded her in a panic. "Don't kick in church doors!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Layla responded noncaringly as she made her way into the church. Lizzie stood there with her mouth gaping in utter shock. She wasn't the only one who was caught off guard by Layla's method of using doors. Ciel was more curious now of her dislike for churches. Ciel not being the religious sort could understand not finding interest in such things but such dislike was uncommon. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. 'He should be the one in a foul mood.'

"No one seems to be in chapel. The nuns are most likely in the kitchen having lunch."Layla stated. "No worries we can go to the priest's office through this door." Layla opened the door behind chapel altar. "Come, on." She walked in the others followed her up a stair case leading to a long hallway. As she passed the hall she made sure to tilt each picture frame as she passed them. When she passed a few crosses she turned them upside down. Snickering the whole time to herself. Lizzie and Ciel watched her horrified. Sebastian however was enjoying the girl's mischievous behavior. It was as if she had turned into a whole other person the moment she set foot on the church grounds it was as if she was a little…

"THE PAINTINGS! THEY'RE ALL TILTED!" A high pitched voice screeched then gasped out loudly behind them. "THE CROSSES HAVE BEEN TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!"

"That's the devil's work!" Another female voice shouted.

"It's the little Devil! She's returned!" An old raspy woman's voice announced. "Find her and drag her to Father Mcguil's office!" The nuns needed but only to look ahead of them.

"LAYLA!"The high pitched nun squealed at the sight of her.

"Hey, Lilia it's been a while." Layla greeted the young nun.

"My, my, well if it isn't this church's very own little Devil herself has come to visit us. It's a bit early for you to bring in your donation usually you wait till the last possible moment to do that." The old woman nun's eyes squinted at Layla.

"Abbess Jean. It's been a while since you and I have had a showdown. Sadly I have business with father Mcguil so I won't be needing any escorts today." Layla smiled an obviously fake smile.

"Is that so? Ah. I see you've come with a group."The old woman rushed over to the group ahead of her. Taking, a good look at each of their faces. "So. None of you are this Devil's minions are you?" the old woman paused on Sebastian's face. Sebastian gave her his award winning smile.

"Ah. These are good people." she said slightly blushing the other two nuns had approach them also.

"Layla you DEVIL stop doing such bad things in the church it's a bad omen!" The middle aged nun proceeded to fix the tilted paintings and crosses.

"Sister Dolores you know I can't help myself." Layla smiled mischievously.

"Dear lord!" Sister Lilia responded to Layla's retort. "You're wearing men's clothing!"

"Yup." Layla turned to the door on her left. "I wonder what the old man would say about it." She kicked the door open.

So what did you guys think? There was a lot of skipping around in this chapter so I'm not to sure how everyone will receive it although I still hope it was enjoyable (-_-)_ Anyway this woman hasn't slept very good lately and I didn't feel like fixing the things my Dragon may have written awkwardly… (Dragon is a speaking program for your computer. Turns spoken words into text.) Im off to bed I hope to get some reviews! Criticism is alright too I consider it constructive. (^_-)_ Till next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, again this woman has finally gotten some good sleep for once ~(-_-)~` Yay me! So here's the next chapter! I did my best to write it as fast as possibly could I hope it was fast enough for those of you who have been enjoying it (^-^)_- This person ==èPrecious Thing Thank you so much for your feedback it's great motivation.

Chapter 4: Guardian Angel Rumor

Layla intruded the room. Much to the priest's surprise Layla walked to the front of his desk and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I see the communion wine wasn't enough." She smiled devilish at the priest who was holding a bottle of whisky over a glass cup. He was just about to pour it seconds before she kicked the door open. The priest sighed in defeat.

"I'm amazed you're here so early usually you wait until the very last minute to send your donation in." the priest raised his eyebrows when he noticed the people at the door. "Come in, come in, this little Devil here has already made it passed the door so it's alright if the rest of you enter as well." The priest twisted the cap back on to the bottle of whisky and opened his desk drawer before he could hide it the abbess Jean caught sight of it.

"FATHER MCGUIL!" Abbess Jean shouted at the priest. The priest dropped it into the drawer.

"It's apple juice."The priest lied with a straight face. Abbess Jean produced a yard long ruler from her robes sleeves and smacked him upside the head with it. She then walked over to his desk and confiscated his bottle.

"Damn." He let the words slip from his mouth. The abbess glared at him. The priest cleared his throat. "So… You are all here donating today?"

Ciel was in disbelief. How could a man like this be a priest? More over how did they all seem to know Layla so well? Before Ciel could ask his question Lizzie asked it first.

"How is it that you all know Layla?" Lizzie said with a slight tone of annoyance. She was obviously upset about not knowing things about her own friend.

'So ,not even Lizzie knows much about her.' Ciel concluded.

"You mean she hasn't told you?"The priest asked Lizzie in disbelief. Lizzie shook her head. "HHmmph! don't feel too bad about it Layla has always been pretty private even when she was a kid." The priest shook his head. As if, remembering a bad memory. "This is the church where she was adopted from." The priest scratched his scruffy chin. "She was such a terror even back then."

So that's why she didn't appear on the records Sebastian had looked up regarding the Artest family. Layla was adopted. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances; it seemed as though the mystery was unraveling its self. Maybe they could find out even more information here.

"So, this is the church you were adopted from?" Lizzie looked up at her friend.

"Yup. Now do you understand why I was hell bent on not coming?" Lizzie smiled at her friend.

"It's not as bad as you said it was." Lizzie giggled.

"They're working their way up to it."Layla said as she glared at the priest.

He chuckled at her. The priest got up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk now leaning his lower back side on the desk. He crossed his arms.

"Layla my dear you have always been the quick one… However…" He smiled broadly at Layla. "You always forget to plan an escape."

"We've gotcha!" The nun Lilia announced as she and the other nuns grabbed a hold of her.

"What the hell? You guys plan on dragging me all the way down stairs for yet ANOTHER baptism?"Layla struggled against the nuns.

"HA! There's no need to go down to the chapel anymore!"The priest walked to the back of the room and pulled off the cloth off of what had appeared to be a round table however it was actually a tub of water. "And this is a tub full of holy water."

Without being able to give out a proper reaction Layla was thrown into the tub.

"AAHH! What the hell you bastard! It's cold! It's cold! It's freaking cold!"Layla hollered and struggled against the nuns who were making sure she stayed in the tub. Ciel and Lizzie were once more horrified the sight they were seeing. Sebastian however was laughing. Not loudly. He was doing his best not too. These particular humans who called Layla a little Devil were all too hilarious. He quickly gained his composer back before anyone could notice. No wonder the girl hated the place.

Layla splashed about in the tub of holy water. All of nuns were holding her down with one hand as held their Rosario's in their other hand. Layla wasn't a really putting up much of an effort to get out of the tub. She was already soaked with holy water so it seemed like a waste of energy. However just to be defiant she wiggled about splashing water out of its basin. The priest stood in front of the tub facing Layla. The round tub wasn't very big so Layla's legs hung over the tub. She held on to the rims of the tub so that the nuns wouldn't accidentally drown her. (As if anyone could accidentally drowned someone) the priest hunched over and put his big rough right-hand on Layla's head. Layla froze in place as if out of trained habit. The priest took in deep breath.

"Demon of wrath. Release this child, for she belongs to the most high and no one else. Your soul I will pardon." With his free hand he traced the across over his chest. "In Jesus Christ name amen." The nuns who were praying different prayers ended with an amen. Layla looked up at the priest in annoyance.

"can I get out now?" her left eyebrow was twitching. The priest looked down at her with displeasure.

"Do as you please." He said lowly. "But your clothes are all wet." The priest snapped his fingers and the nuns were instantly dragging her away into a closet that was also in the back of the room. While shouts of protests could be heard from behind the door father Mcguil turned to his guests smiling happily.

"It's so nice to met new friends of Layla! I was sure that girl would forever be stuck with Greenhill and Redmond." Father Mcguil shook his head. "To, think that she would actually be able to make female friend!" He chuckled. "She must be very protective of you I imagine?" He questioned Lizzie.

"It seems that way at times." Lizzie smiled happily. They heard a crash from behind the closet door followed by an aggravated growl by Layla. Ignoring the noise father Mcguil laughed.

"If you ever want to hear any embarrassing stories about her let me know I've got a few." He said happily.

"Really?" Ciel inserted. "How about the story of when she arrived here?" He asked feigning innocents. Ciel wanted as much information he could get about her any little detail could help him find a weakness. The priest blinked several times.

"She is quite the private one that girl." He said as he scratched his beard stubbles on his chin. "This might be hard to believe, but Layla was actually delivered to us by an angel."

'Did he just say that?' Ciel wondered if he had heard wrong. Sebastian however was in full focus on the priest so Ciel knew he had heard him correctly.

"What do you mean she was delivered by an angel?" Lizzie questioned with a great look of wonderment in her eyes.

"Well…" The priest began as he walked over to his chair behind his desk. "Abbess Jean and I were walking back from a shop that day to replenish some supplies. It was winter and there was a blizzard that had lasted one whole week. It had made it into the papers as the worst blizzard of the year. This day however the blizzard had finally stopped. I had spent the whole morning shoveling snow." He grimaced. "Any way on our way back we saw him. Falling out of the sky and on to the pile of snow I had shoveled earlier that day. We were stupefied by the sight of him! Large white wings with feathers lightly dipped in gold." He closed his eyes to remember more clearly. "His back was turned to us so we never realized that he was holding a child in his arms until he began to slowly vanish before us. We both ran up to him. He was holding tightly. As if she was the most precious thing in the world." His face took on a forlorn look. "With his last breaths the angel looked up at me and said… 'I'll trust you to keep her safe.' Even though he was obviously in pain as he started to vanish he smiled at me and added… 'consider it a heavenly favor' and with that he vanished." The priest looked down at his hands.

'Bolex!'Ciel thought. He was simply looking for an audience to listen to him. And Lizzie was eating it up.

A Loud noise of a door slamming open caught their attention.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO!?" Layla shouted as she stomped over to the priest. She was now wearing full nun attire head dress included.

"Sure did." Father Mcguil grinned. Layla pulled off the nun head dress and stomped on it several times. Her hair was loose and flowing beautifully past her buttocks. Lizzie's eyes widened.

"A girl who was delivered here by angel shouldn't act like that!" Lizzie cried out to her friend. Layla blinked several times then looked at the priest.

"You told THEM that story?"Layla touched her head as if she was about to have a headache. Layla held Lizzie's head gently with both hands cupping the bottom of her face as she guided her head to look up at her. "Lizzie." She paused. "Don't believe that old man he's absolutely delusional."

"Excuse ME!?" Father Mcguil protested but was ignored as Layla continued to talk to Lizzie.

"You see that's just a story Abbess Jean and Father Mcguil came up with so I wouldn't feel bad about being abandoned as a child."She smiled down at Lizzie sofly. Lizzie blushed lightly. "They've been trying to sell me that rubbish for years now."

"Oh. Is that so?" Lizzie let out a sigh of disappointment. Ciel didn't like how Layla was talking to Lizzie. He didn't exactly understand why but… SHE was touching his FIANCE! Although it should be ok for two girls to be friendly and touch each other Ciel didn't like it when it was her. She just..She just…

Layla noticed Ciel's sour look as she was cupping Lizzie face. As a little way to tease him a bit Layla decided she would suddenly pull Lizzie in to a tight embrace. She looked at Ciel's face. It looked as though it might fall off. Layla couldn't hold back any longer. She bursted into a tear inducing laughter.

Lizzie's face was bright red and so was Ciel's as he realized she was teasing him. Sebastian rested his index finger under his bottom lip as he observed the girl. She was definitely something close to a mischievous little devil but how would she fair with what Ciel had planned for her later on that day. It was rare for this to happen but Sebastian had found that he was becoming deeply interested in this unusual girl. 'I wonder. Will she buckle under her enemies or will she miraculously find a way out?' A small yet genuine smile touched Sebastian's lips. 'It's too bad this plan was flawless.' Sebastian would soon have say good bye to his current toy by the end of today. 'It's really regrettable that we didn't have more time to play.'

Wooohoo! A new chapter! Yay! I did it! I actually did it! I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was only a filler chapter like the last one but after this the real plot will start and there will be a whole lot more of Sebastian here on out! Leave me a review so I can know how you guys feel about it. (;_;) I'd really like to know!

Next chapter 5: Enemies of Fairy Tales


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEEYYYYY EVERYONE! It's a new chapter woop! woop! I'm doing my best to keep the updates coming as fast as I can I hope everyone is pleased with its timing. (_-_) I hope… Any who tell me your thoughts on what you think about the story getting reviews is really nice and Ill like to hear more from the people who actually read it. Any way heres the story!

Chapter 5: Enemies of Fairy tales

Layla wiped her tears of laughter with the backside of her risk. Ciel was still blushing from embarrassment. Lizzie was standing there smiling. 'I can't wait to get rid of her!'Ciel thought. Sebastian cleared his throat to gather the group's attention.

"Didn't we initially come here for something?"

"Ah. Yes the donations!" Father Mcguil remembered. Lizzie went into her hidden dress pocket and pulled out a check. She cheerfully handed it over to the priest. The priest thanked Lizzie for her donation. Ciel took out his checkbook and wrote down an amount he thought to be fair and handed it to the priest. Father Mcguil looked over at Layla expectantly. Layla huffed.

"How the hell am I supposed to give you my donation when you've wet my clothes along with my checkbook? Idiot." The priest smiled.

"I guess you'll have to make another visit then won't you?"

" Bastard." Layla scoffed. The abbess Jean whacked Layla over the head with her ruler.

"This is a holy place don't use profane language in the house of God." She scolded.

Layla mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her head and stomped out of the room. "Since I have nothing to do here I'll be leaving then." Lizzie and the rest followed behind. The priest chuckled.

"By the way you look better in a dress." He teased as she stomped off even more loudly.

-OUTSIDE THE CHURCH-

Layla was fidgeting with the caller of her outfit. She was obviously in great discomfort. The time was getting closer for Ciel's plan. The sooner he went through with the plan the sooner he could get rid of her.

"It seems like the sun will set in a couple of hours. It would be a good idea to go back to the mansion." Lizzie suggested.

"I'm sorry Lizzy would it be okay if you went ahead without us?" Ciel didn't want Lizzie to be in the mix of things. Lizzie tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you want me to go ahead?" Lizzie asked forwarding her brow.

"I would actually like to talk to Layla about some business issues. I wouldn't want to bore you with such things. I'm sure everyone at the mansion will entertain you loads more than our idle chatter on business."Ciel was confident in his explanation. Lizzie smiled brightly at Ciel.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at your mansion." Lizzie looked over to Layla. "I suppose I will see you again tomorrow." Layla smiled at Lizzie warmly.

"Of course." She bowed her head and bid her good night. Ciel smiled to himself. His plan was finally moving in motion. Now all he had to do was watch her fall and shatter. The moment he had been waiting for all day would soon, come to pass. Layla raised an eye brow to Ciel.

"I suppose we're having this meeting at my estate." She said smoothly. Ciel smiled in response.

"Like I said I wouldn't want to bore Elizabeth with such a boring topic."

"I see." Ciel didn't see any signs of suspicion on Layla's face. She was obviously oblivious to what was to come. Ciel Was excited. Sebastian hailed the carriage.

"Shall we?" Sebastian said as he gestured towards the carriage and opened the door. Ciel continued to smile. It would all be over soon.

-ARTEST MANSION-

As they arrived to the front gates of the mansion Ciel could see that the estate had many acres less than his. However the mansion itself was breathtaking. It was designed obviously to mimic the palace of Versailles. As the carriage passed the large water fountain in front of the mansion Ciel noticed the fountain had a mermaid sitting on a rock in the middle. It reminded him of the story of the Little mermaid. The carriage soon came to a halt. They exited the carriage.

"This is my estate it's pretty bare on the inside so don't be too disappointed." Layla said cheerfully she seemed to be in a better mood now that she was home. Too bad she was about to get a horrible welcome home present. One of the great mansion doors opened and from it emerged a slender looking gentlemen wearing a red vest and a white button down shirt with long sleeves. He wore a pair of dark beige slacks and dress shoes. His long auburn was neatly tied back into a low pony tail that reached his mid back. He also sported half moon glasses that sat loosely on the bridge of his nose.

"Good afternoon Lady Layla how was your outing?" The man had a deep voice with a rough accent.

"It was an emotional trip with many ups and downs yet alas I've somehow made it back." Layla said half jokingly.

"I see." The man looked at his mistress up and down. "So it seems as though you had a run in with the church today also, you must be exhausted after also spending a half a day with Lady Elizabeth." He chuckled. "By the way you've brought us more guests but where is Lady Elizabeth?" The man looked at Ciel and Sebastian questioningly.

"She decided to go ahead to her Fiancés mansion while we spoke business here, now what do you mean by more guest Huff?"

"There are 3 other gentlemen here waiting to speak to you in your study also it seems like they too want to talk business." Huff said as he lifted his left hand revealing a beige envelope. "I've already taken care of the documentations you'll need." Layla took the envelope.

"Thank you Huff but before we get any further inside I would like to introduce you to Ciel Phantomhive, Lizzie's Fiancé and his butler Sebastian Michealis."

"Ah. How nice it is to meet the 2 of you I'm Huff Greenly I'm the head butler in this estate of the Artest family." Huff bowed low to Ciel and nodded respectfully at Sebastian. Huff made way for them as he gestured inside the mansion.

"Oh! My, Lady!" A maid with blonde hair put into 2 braids and large round glasses approached them. "I see you had a run in with the church."Layla grumbled. "Don't worry I'll get your clothes ready so you can met the others in comfort…. Oh! Who might these 2 gents be?"

"This is Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michealis."Layla introduced. "Huff please show them to my study as I get dressed."

"Yes My Lady."

"I'm Carol the house maid and cook." Carol bowed before following Layla to her room.

"Very, well then." Huff directed them to the study.

-In the study-

Ciel and Sebastian entered the study where 3 men were already sitting and sipping brandy in glass cups.

"Earl phantomhive and his butler." Huff announced to the group. "Lady Layla will be down shortly. Until then enjoy the brandy." Huff slowly closed the double wooden doors as he exited.

"Let 'er take 'er time!" The fat man with red hair slurred. "She's probably has to put some powder on her nose!" The other 2 men laughed along with the man Ciel knew was Demitri Savio. He was the owner of Savio candy products. A company which the Artest family bought most shares of right under the man's nose.

"I hope she doesn't think getting dolled up is ganna get her anywhere."

"It might not get her anywhere with you but it will get her hella somewhere fast with me."They all started laughing again.

Ciel knew the second man to be Averi Atlas. He was the owner of the Atlas Company. His company deals with pharmaceuticals. He had gotten a loan from the Artest however when he was unable to pay them back on the due date the Artest made a hostile takeover more than half of his company. The third man was Tiziano Almada an Italian merchant turned company owner when he decided to take on his dead uncle's ammunition company. The Artest company and the Almada company were in competition for some time before Tiziano was in the picture. It was just his rotten luck not knowing how to properly run a business that helped the Artest take a little over 80% of his company's assets . All the 3 men in the room absolutely hated the Artest family. Ciel decided to take a seat in a chair that was leaning against the wall. He also decided to sit there because it was the furthest chair there to the loud half drunks. The doors slammed open. Drawing the startled attention of everyone except Sebastian in the room. Ciel was beginning to wonder if she knew how to open doors normally as she strutted into the room. She wore all black. She had on a dark gray button down shirt and a black vest with black gloves and black pants that were tucked into her knee high boots tied up in the front with black laces. Her hair was tied up with a large black bow. Her expression was that of humorless seriousness. Her eyes had gone much colder than Ciel had seen previously. One would have thought she was a whole other person. Tiziano laughed at the sight of her.

"How old are you little girl?" Tiziano laughed.

"16." Layla snapped at him. "I would like all of you to take a seat. NOW." Layla ordered giving Tiziano a dangerous look. Tiziano laughed nervously and sat down shrugging what just happened off.

"She's quite feisty isn't she?" Demitri laughed and elbowed Tiziano lightly on his arm.

"So it seems." Tiziano smiled. Layla walked behind her desk and sat in her chair. She then rested her elbow on her desk and tilted her head into her middle and index finger as she gently messaged her left temple. She looked to be both annoyed and impatient.

"I believe you gentlemen came here to talk business of some sort did you not?" Layla asked in a very annoyed tone. Ciel realized the reason for her behavior. She was a female teenager given apportion of a large company. It was obvious that she wouldn't get any respect from other company owners. Unless she demanded it. Ciel nodded to himself unable to not respect her at this very moment. Ciel too had trouble with other company owners and other adults who only saw him as a child. However Ciel had Sebastian. Layla was out fending herself from a pack of wolves all on her own. Ciel mentally applauded her. However she would soon come to ruin in a few short minutes.

"Yes, we are here to talk business after all." Averi grinned cockily.

"You see Lady Artest we as of today have all merged and become one company." Layla raised an eyebrow.

"In other words our company's value is 80% more than your 20% in your shares. However we are willing to buy it for more than what your company is worth." Layla raised her hand.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is I should sell my 20% of my shares in the Artest company to your newly merged company so that I can gain a quick and large amount of money for 80% more than what my company is even worth?"

"Precisely." Averi said confidently thinking that she would fall for the bait on the idea of easy and a quick large sum of money. This is one Ciel was going to stand up and offer to buy Layla's shares for double the amount the men were offering her. Ciel would even let her continue running the company he bought off of her. Surely she would accept his offer rather than theirs; But the most unbelievable thing happen right when Ciel's plan was to come into effect. Layla let out a short humorless laugh and stood. She was holding the beige envelope in her hands as she walked over to the front of her desk and sat on top of it. She crossed her legs and opened the envelope. She threw its contents for each one of the men sitting before her. Ciel had stood and was making his way to the front to see what it was. All the men froze in their chairs. Each of them holding something that appeared to be pictures.

"What's the matter Mr. Savio?" Layla smiled evilly. "Are those photos of you not to your liking?"

"Mr. Atlas why are you hiding your pictures in your coat pocket? Is there something in there you don't want the man sitting next to you seeing?"

"What don't you want me to see?" Mr. Savio asked accusingly.

"It's nothing." Mr. Atlas quickly snapped.

"Let me see!" Mr. Savio demanded.

"There's no need to worry Mr. Savio. I'll tell you what the pictures images contain." Layla smiled. "It's various pictures of Mr. Atlas having sexual intercourse with your wife."

Mr. Savio stood up quickly from his chair causing the chair fall back. He bald up his fists.

"Averi! I trusted you! We were supposed to be friends!" Mr. Savio erupted in anger. His face turning red.

"I wouldn't judge your friends quite yet." Layla said boredly. "Besides I'm sure you're wife wouldn't have cheated on you if you weren't so into little boys." Mr. Savio's face sunk in horror. "By the way Mr. Savio only one of your three children is actually yours. Can you guess which one?" Mr. Savio stood there immobilized. All of the color drained from his face. "That's right Henry is your son. The son you call ugly, stupid and said that you would never leave him a portion of your company. He is your only son." Layla looked over at Mr. Atlas. "Why do you look so shocked? Oh! Could it be because last year you slept with Mr. Savio's daughter also? Oh! Wait she's your daughter! I wonder how it feels to know that?"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! IT'S ALL A LIE! THERE LIES!" Mr. Atlas was in tears. He covered his ears as if to stop himself from hearing any more. He shook his head and in between sobs he mumbled the words "no" repeatedly. Mr. Savio fell to his knees. Layla centered her cool gaze upon Mr. Almada.

"You've been awfully quiet Mr. Almada." Layla's facial expression towards Mr. Almada was much more serious. "I only know of 13 girls you've killed so far."

"You know when I saw you I thought to myself she's very beautiful like a doll. I wanted to add you to my collection." He stood up slowly with a crazy look in his eyes. He reached into his coat.

"Sebas-!" Before Ciel could order Sebastian to stop him. A black flash seemed to have hit the man down. Finally when Ciel's brain was able to make sense of what he had just seen he still couldn't believe it. Layla had swiftly ran then jumped into the air and kneed the man in his face with such force he fell back unconscious.

"I probably shouldn't have knocked him out." Layla stood there nonchalantly. "Since I'm going to need his signature also. Then again your company's have merged so two signatures are enough to take over your whole company."

"What the hell makes you think will sign anything!" Mr. Savio erupted.

"What use will you have for a company while you're in jail?" Layla asked boredly as she looked at her nails.

"What do you mean by in jail?!" Mr. Atlas panicked.

"Oh so you don't know? This is the Earl Phantomhive also known as the Queen's guard dog. He takes on cases for the Queen but I'm sure since a case like this has presented itself so eagerly he wouldn't mind giving you guys up to the yard." Layla smirked "plus I have more than enough evidence." Layla pulled another paper out of the envelope and placed it on her desk providing them with a quill to sign with. "If you sign we can forget about all of this and no one will have to go to jail. You will both be well compensated for our transaction."

"Even if we sign you won't get it a penny form our company without a signature from a lawyer that was present during the transaction."

"No need to worry there my Butler also doubles as a licensed lawyer." Layla smiled triumphantly.

-Ciel In the carriage on the way home-

Ciel sat in the carriage replaying the events that had just unfolded. After the men signed Layla's papers handing over their company to her they were handed over to the Yard who had been outside her mansion waiting for them to come out. Layla handed the pictures to the police officials but gave all the credit to Ciel. Which the men "over heard" and vowed that the Earl Phantomhive would pay for this.

"In one credibly skilled stroke she reversed the situation and also turned her own enemies into my enemies." Ciel couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth as well as what he had already witnessed. Ciel looked at Sebastian. He was practically grinning ear to ear. Ciel decided he didn't want to ask for the reason behind Sebastian's grinning. He had had enough for one day. As they had finally arrived to the mansion all Ciel could think about was forgetting about this dreadful day. When Sebastian opened the door Ciel hung his head in defeat. The whole house had been decorated with ribbons and laces and drawings of heart and stars. His servants were in the middle of what look like a dancing class directed by Lizzie.

"CIEEEELLL! Welcome home! Hurry up and get dressed for our dance!" Lizzie Ciel's fiancée shouted at him excitedly. Today truly couldn't get any worse.

I know I know I barely even mentioned Sebastian in this one but like I promised he will be getting more air time here on out. J So be patient my little kittens! XD Any way tell me what you thought I would really like to hear from you! The next chapter will be titled : Make A Contract With ME! I hope you all enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there again it's me…. ~(_-_)~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do have to admit that my Character's cleverness even stomps me sometimes lol That little devil is just so clever by the way everyone my character takes on a life of her own so not even I'm sure of what she's scheming sometimes XD Any way enjoy!

Chapter 6: Make a contract with me!

Ciel was looking over some business documents when the door suddenly slammed open.

"What the devil!?" Ciel shouted startled by the sound.

"CIIIEEEELLLL!" Lizzie ran into the room cheerfully. "Guess who's here with me!?"

"WHO?" Ciel's question answered it's self when Layla walked into the room

"Good afternoon Phantomhive." Layla grinned boyishly.

"Oh. It's you." Ciel hadn't seen her for a full week since the incident at the Artest mansion.

"Ciel! Don't be so rude!" Lizzie scolded.

"Uh-umm well I didn't-" Ciel didn't realize he had said those words out loud.

"Don't worry about it Lizzie that just proves that he's gotten comfortable around me."Layla smiled. "I'm so happy to see how close we're becoming."

'Go back to hell where you surely came from woman!' Ciel made sure that he thought this and didn't say it out loud. Layla made her way over to Ciel's desk and skimmed over his documents Ciel quickly put his hands on the pile of papers and dragged them closer to his chest.

Layla giggled Ciel looked like a kitten protecting its toy.

"Come on Phantomhive lets have lunch together you should take a break every now and again." Layla said warmly. Ciel couldn't help the light flush in his cheeks. He was both embarrassed and somehow happy. She was talking to him like a child but not in the way an adult would. It was a different feeling. Like a nurturing feeling.

"Forgive me young master." Sebastian's voice apologized. I couldn't inform you about Lady Elizabeth's and Lady Artest arrival due to a problem in the garden." Sebastian informed. Layla and Sebastian made eye contact. Sebastian prepared to give her his most brilliant smile but she swiftly turned her head. 'She has really good instincts' Sebastian thought. He was going to find her weak point no matter what. It was his personal mission to out due this clever human.

"Sebastian!" Ciel sat up from his desk nervously. "Prepare our lunch. I'm taking a break."

Sebastian found Ciel's behavior a bit strange he noticed the boy had a slight blush to his cheeks also. Sebastian smiled towards Ciel knowingly. Sebastian could tell that the Artest girl was the cause of his nervousness.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian bowed and then exited the room. Layla followed behind him. Sebastian smiled. He would definitely be able to get closer to her if they were alone with no one around. But that wasn't the reason he was smiling. She was following him! It was perfect. Sebastian was planning his attack when… He noticed Lady Elizabeth following behind Layla and Ciel following behind Lady Elizabeth. It seemed as though he was the mother goose and the three behind him were the ducklings. 'they're all just hungry.' Sebastian figured. He was disappointed of the real reason Layla was following him. But it still would have been nice if he could play with his new toy in private.

"Sebastian!" Snake half jogged up to Sebastian.

"What seems to be the matter? " Sebastian asked understanding Snake's appearance.

"Barb is looking for his explosives for cooking." Snake informed.

"Did you hide them where I told you too?" Snake nodded in response.

"No need to worry then he won't find them. I'm on my way to the kitchen-"

Sebastian was interrupted by Layla who popped up beside him. "Why would the cook need explosives to cook with its rather strange don't you think?" Layla questioned Sebastian but her attention was then drawn to Snake. Snake who had been avoiding the new guest jumped in surprise to her sudden appearance. Layla stared at him wide eyed in bewilderment. Snake was currently being accompanied by 4 of his snakes. Dan, Wilde, Oscar and Emily.

"Um- I'm so-sorry I'll leave right away." Snake was about to retreat when 2 hands forcefully pulled his face to face another face. Layla looked deeply into snakes eyes. Her eyes were wide and glittering with fascination. Snake was so confused his face flushed as he stood still in front of the girl holding his face.

"Even your eyes…" Layla said almost as a whisper. She turned her head towards Ciel.

"Ciel! Why didn't you tell me you had a Lamia as servant!?" Layla looked back into Snake's eyes. Snake fidgeted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Says Emily."Snake was being yelled at- well hissed at by all his companions. They were just as confused as he was and if it hadn't been for his order to not hurt anyone they would have reacted by poisoning her.

"Who's Emily?" Layla questioned tilting her head in curiosity. Snake pointed to the snake on his left shoulder.

"This is Emily." Snake answered. Layla let go of snake's face.

"Nice to meet you Emily I am Layla Artest." Layla bowed her head respectfully to the snake on his shoulder. Snake was stunned it was the first time anyone had formally introduced themselves to one of his companions.

"It's nice to meet you too. Says Emily." Snake translated. Emily bowed her head respectfully back at Layla.

"I just can't believe that you're a Lamia!" Layla said again excitedly.

Sebastian was annoyed. He decided that he would stop this situation from further development since it seemed as though Snake was conjuring up the nerve to introduce the rest of his companions. And Sebastian knew that could take some time.

"Well now Snake why don't you-"

"What the devil is a Lamia?" Ciel asked interrupting Sebastian. Layla gasped loudly as if Ciel had just said some blasphemous phrase.

"You hired a Lamia and didn't even know it!?" Layla shook her head. " From today on I will come to your house every night and read you some bedtime stories." Layla's face was dead serious.

"Like HELL!" Ciel blushed. Layla approached the boy quickly "At least tell me you know what a griffin is?"

"I Do!"

"How about a mermaid?"

"Everyone knows that one!"

"Fine then, how about a Faun?"

Layla's investigation on Ciel's knowledge of mythical creatures was interrupted by laughter coming from Lizzie.

"I do have to admit at first I thought you 2 might not get along well but it seems as though you are both really good friends already." Lizzie's laughter subsided to giggles. Ciel's face soured. Layla happily skipped to Lizzie picked her up by her waist and twirled her around in the hallway.

"Sebastian get the table outside in the garden ready we're eating lunch there again." Ciel sighed giving in to whatever it was he was giving in to.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed low and strutted off. Maybe it was Ciel's imagination but he could have sworn Sebastian gave him attitude. Ciel didn't want to think too hard right now he was just going to let himself go with the flow of things.

=======================Outside in the garden=================================

Layla was further away from the table talking to Snake and meeting his companions. They had already finished their lunch as Layla informed both Ciel and Snake what a Lamia was since Snake himself had no idea either. Lizzie kept looking over at them every few minutes while talking to Ciel.

"Lizzie, you can go play with them too if you like."Ciel couldn't bare seeing her look so abandoned.

"No I'm fine besides playing with snakes is definitely uncute." Lizzie looked over at them again. She obviously felt left out but she wouldn't join them because it wasn't a cute thing (Or lady like)to do. Sebastian finally arrived with their desert.

"Deserts here Layla!" Lizzie shouted.

"Coming!" Layla shouted back and hurried over. Layla sat back into her seat as Sebastian laid out the plates of german chocolate cake before each of them.

"Really Ciel to think you have a Lamia as a footman here. I'm really impressed. I had always thought Lamias to be a myth but there he is." Layla looked over at Snake who was crouched down talking to his snakes in the distance. "It's so unreal." Layla cleared her throat and looked at Ciel. "Any way Ciel I actually came here with ulterior motives." Layla put her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small envelope. Ciel looked at it curiousely as she handed it over to him. Ciel opened the envelope and took out an invitation.

"You have been invited to Layla Artest Housewarming party this coming Friday starts at 7 and ends at 12…" Ciel looked up at Layla boredly. "You're inviting me to your estate again?"

"Yes. But this time it will be a pleasant visit." Layla assured him. Ciel huffed.

"Very well I'll attend." Ciel said picking up his cup of tea.

"YAAY! I'll see what kind of dress I should wear to the party I want to match up with you Ciel!" Lizzie Exploded with Excitement clearly imagining what outfit She and ciel would wear. "I CAN"T WAIT!"

Layla stabbed her fork into her cake. "It's settled then." Layla said happily. She took a bite of her cake. Layla stood suddenly from her chair.

"Who made this?" She asked in a monotone. Ciel thinking nothing of her reaction answered.

"Sebastian." Ciel looked at him and Sebastian nodded.

"Did you not like it Lady Artest?" Sebastian questioned but was met with fierce eyes.

"Become my butler and leave the Phantomhive mansion." Layla said seriously. Ciel scoffed.

"I'm quite happy you liked the cake so much but I would never leave my masters side." Sebastian smiled. The next words that came out of her mouth made both Ciel and Lizzie fall out of their seats.

"Then marry me!" There was a dead silence. There was a crash from inside the mansion and Barb could be heard asking Meirin if she was ok.

"I'm Sorr-" Sebastian had started but was spoken over by Layla.

"Don't think of it as a marriage proposal then! Think of it as a contract! I'll give you all of my company shares! I'll- I'll even…" She looked around as if the words she was looking for might pop out in midair."I'll even let you put it where ever you want! All you have to do is make me pastries every day until I die." Layla looked towards Sebastian in anticipation.

Sebastian was lost in his thoughts. He could hear the children argue amongst themselves about how Layla shouldn't steal butlers and say misguiding things to which she admitted to mean everything she said. Sebastian could hear them but his thoughts were filled. 'Did a human girl just offer me a contract in exchange for pastries? A HUMAN girl just offered ME a CONTRACT!' The feeling was bubbling up in his stomach and was making its way through his chest and out…. Sebastian was laughing. He was laughing hard. It was one of those uncontrolled laughter's too. The kind you just can't hold back. The irony in his current situation was just too unbelievable. Sebastian shook his head he was finally able to control himself again. The group was looking at him wide eyed. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"How about we find a less extreme solution?" Sebastian suggested. "How about I simply teach you how to make pastries?" Layla's eyes glittered but a frown slowly crept up on her face.

"I love that idea but I only have 1 maid and 1 butler so I'm also doing some of the preperations for the party so I won't have time to continuously come over." She sighed. "and there's the matter with the new company I took over that need to be settled." She pinched the bridge on her nose as she thought about it. This gave Ciel an idea. This could be how he would get his revenge. Ciel smirked.

"How about I lend you Sebastian until your party's over?" Ciel offered.

"That would actually help tremendously!"

"What do say Sebastian?" Ciel smiled impishly at his butler.

"It would be a pleasure." Sebastian smiled his famous smile.

Surely working in the Artest household for one week would be more than enough for Sebastian to break her. He would also be able to do whatever task Ciel would have him do easily if was allowed into enemy territory. It would seem as though things were turning in their favor.

There ya have it! (-_-) you people reap the benefits of my sleepless nights XD I hope you guys are excited! Sebastian time is going up! Review! Tell me what you think! I'd love to know!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there heres another update for those of you who are reading my fanfic I'm really happy someone other than myself finds this entertaining I was wondering if I should change the rating just so I can be more graphic about things but…. Eh. We'll see (^_^) _- Enjoy my fanfic!

Chapter 7: Are you afraid of the dark?

Ciel and Sebastian were walking in the halls of the mansion. Ciel was making his way back to his office now that the guests were gone.

"Sebastian while you are staying at the Artest mansion I want you to look for the documents on all of her business associates and transaction." Ciel was sure he would find some sort of leverage there and once he had it he would crush her indefinitely.

"Is there anything else you'll need before I go?" Sebastian smirked knowing full well that Ciel would have a hard time even dressing himself. Ciel glared at Sebastian but then grinned.

"No. I'm sure you'll do just fine working at both households." Ciel turned the knob of his office door and pulled it open. "By the way she asked you to be there at 12 but I would actually like it if you showed up an' hour early." Ciel walked into his office closing the door behind him.

'Prat.' Sebastian thought scornfully. It wasn't as if it was impossible for him but he was actually looking to spend most of his time investigating the estate in greater detail. He didn't want to leave even one stone unturned. Sebastian sighed as he made his way further down the hall. He wanted to get those documents fast so he could play. Sebastian smirked to himself. How would he start? Ah! There was no time for such thoughts he had things to do.

=======================Next day at the Artest Mansion==============================

Sebastian arrived at the Artest mansion an hour before he was supposed to just as Ciel had instructed. He was met at the door by a confused Huff.

"Sebastian? You're here early. Doesn't matter we could use your help in the kitchen." Sebastian hadn't even been inside yet and they already had work for him. Huff lead him upstairs so that he could settle his things in the room he would be staying in. The room was a decent size for a servant's quarters. The décor of the room was a bit unusual. The walls were white wood panels with gold leaf painted boarders. The bed was excessively large with white sheets. The bed frame was designed to look like trees being entwined to each other.

"The mistress likes detail in all things." Huff stated in case Sebastian was wondering.

"I see. So, where is Lady Artest? I would like to greet her before we start any work it would be rude if I didn't make my presence known." Sebastian said looking around the room.

"Ah. The thing is the mistress doesn't wake up until…." Huff paused and quickly checked his pocket watch. "I should be waking her up now! Quickly follow me I'll show you around a bit later." Huff seemed panicked as he rushed out of the room. Sebastian followed closely behind. After making a turn at the end of the hallway they made it to Layla's front door. Huff cracked his knuckles. Huff slammed the door open. Never even bothered to knock.

"LAYLA ARTEST!" Huff shouted as he entered the room with big strides. "Wake up this instance!"His shouts were met with a low grumble. At the center of the bed there was a huge ball of a heavy quilted sheet. The ball moved slightly revealing a foot under it. "Layla! LAYLA! WAKE UP!" Huff stomped over to her bed side and opened the curtains. Almost as if she could feel the sunlight touching her; the foot quickly retreated back into the ball. A muffled hiss could be heard from inside the ball.

"GO AWAY!" An aggravated and groggy voice said from within the ball.

"Wake up." Huff said seriously as he began to pull on the covers she was balled into.

"10 more minutes!" She groggily shouted.

"You've already over slept by 15 minutes WAKE UP!"

"Then let me sleep forever."

"Very well then I have no choice then." Huff kicked off his shoes and pointed at Sebastian from the other side of the bed. "Be ready to catch her!"

What was he going to do that would require Sebastian to have to catch her? Sebastian wondered.

Huff stood at the edge of the bed and jumped down on it with such force that Layla flew out of the side of the bed. Sebastian caught her in his arms. Sebastian looked down at the girl in his arms. She was still somehow half asleep even after being forced out of bed. Layla's eyes fluttered open and closed. The light from the window was still too harsh on her eyes. She squinted her eyes at him. The subtle green glow made Sebastian stare into her eyes before saying…

"Good morning Lady Artest." Sebastian smiled down at the half awake girl.

"Sebastian?" She questioned at first but then gripped the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled herself up and leaned her face into his chest. "Good morning." She rubbed her face against his chest. She was wearing nothing more than a over sized plain white button down shirt and under wear. Her hair was messy. Strands of it draped about in wisps all about her body. It wasn't until he heard her light breathing that he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"LAYLA!" Huff scolded. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Let me take care of this." Sebastian told Huff; to which Huff nodded agreeing. Sebastian's lips came close to Layla's ear. His cheek was brushed against her soft cheek. He noticed the girl had a light scent of white jasmine to her hair. "Lady Artest?" Layla flinched softly to his voice in her ear. She wasn't completely awake yet but she soon would be. "If you don't wake up how are you going to eat the desert I'm going to make for you today?" Sebastian said sweetly. Layla's eyes were half way open now and her expression was cool.

"Put me down." She commanded. Sebastian complied. Layla walked passed Huff and made her way to her large wardrobe she opened both doors and stepped in closing the doors behind her. Sebastian and Huff were left there in the room question marking. A moment later she appeared fully dressed.

"When did you acquire such a skill?" Huff questioned.

"I got bored one night." Layla answered looking away.

"Oh…."

=======================In the kitchen====================================

Carol the mansions maid was in the kitchen preparing Lady Layla's breakfast/lunch it was almost 12 by the time she had finally woken up. Sebastian looked down at what was being made. Carol was cutting the crust off of a slice of wheat bread. After that she flattened the bread with a wooden pin roller and brushed melted butter on both sides. She then transferred the piece of bread into a cupcake pan hole and pressed the bread to walls of the hole making a bread cup.

"Is the turkey bacon ready?" Carol asked Huff who was at the stove cooking 2 pieces of turkey bacon.

"Yes it's ready." Huff turned off the top stove and with a fork laid the bacon into the sides of the bread walls. "Now, for the final touch." Huff grabbed an egg off of the counter where Carol had been and cracked it into the bread bowl.

"Into the oven it goes." Carol announced happily. Sebastian stood there curious. He walked over to the 2 who were looking at the oven as they had closed it.

"Is that what the young mistress will be having?" Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. Carol and Huff sighed heavily at his question. 'Sensitive topic it seems?' Sebastian thought.

"You see Lady Layla is very picky about her food and she barely eats so we have to find ways to make the food seem like less and make sure nothing is cooked with oil." Carol adjusted her glasses.

"We also have to make sure she eats dinner." Huff crossed his arms. "Layla would rather work all day then to stop for dinner."

"As we speak she's already in her office working."Carol took a hard look at Sebastian. "However that girl could eat pastries all day long if we let her! You better not cook too many deserts!" Carol warned Sebastian sternly. Sebastian chuckled.

"No need to worry for the young mistress's health I'll keep the deserts small." Sebastian bowed slightly. Huff looked back into the oven.

"Looks ready." He said putting on some mix match oven mittens and opened the oven. Carol walked over to look in as she moved her glasses around to inspect the breakfast cupcake.

"You're right it is ready." She said reaching for another set of mix match mittens. Sebastian was a bit bothered by the mix matched mittens they were using but decided that he would find their right matches later when no one was looking and put them together so that they may be used with their proper pair. This reminded him of a question he was meaning to ask.

"By the way you 2 I've noticed that the lighting in the mansion is pretty dim do you 2 not have time to light them all?" Looking around the kitchen so far this room was the brightest he'd seen in the whole mansion.

"Ah! Yes about that Layla is rather sensitive to the sunlight or any kind of harsh light now that I think about it." Huff seemed momentarily lost in thought. "Her eyes are a bit unusual for a person to have really which I'm sure you've noticed." Huff raised an eyebrow to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled. Yes he had noticed the girl had a slight glow to her eyes an incredibly unusual trait for a human.

"So I'm assuming she sees better in the dark?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."Huff answered with a tone of suspicion behind it. "any way now that Lady Layla is awake we should properly present you." Huff picked up the plate and sat it on the trolley along with the tea Carol had made earlier. "Carol I think you should set out the ingredients for Sebastian so that once we come back he can get started right away on that desert." Carol nodded.

"I'm on it Huff!" Carol Spun her arms around in circles and began to stretch while making her way to the cabinets.

"Come along." Huff said as he walked ahead with the trolley.

It seemed as though they were keeping a close eye on him. Sebastian smiled inwardly. He'll soon win their trust effortlessly it's the girl he was going to have problems with.

====In the study======

Huff and Sebastian entered the dimly lit study. Sebastian was making sure to take in every detail of the room now that he would most likely find the documents Ciel wanted in here. The walls were lined with red wall paper on the upper half of the walls. There was a design he hadn't noticed the first time he was in the room probably because the design was drawn on so thinly in gold leaf. The picture was an outline of a fairy trapped in a bird cage. The bottom half of the walls was framed by a reddish brown wood. 'Cherry oak?' Sebastian guessed. The floor tiles were of one white and one red with an inch of gold surrounding the red tiles boarders. Sebastian looked around some more. There were chairs a desk made of cherry oak also but no hidden panels or hidden safes anywhere in the room. Sebastian turned his attention to the girl at her desk staring at various pages she held in her hands. Sebastian could almost imagine her conjuring a fire to disintegrate the pages in her hands with that kind of stare. She had made no acknowledgement to Sebastian or of Huff's presence in her study. Huff cleared his throat. She didn't respond.

"Your afternoon breakfast my Lady." Huff said in a very professional way.

"Leave it on the corner of my desk." She said not once looking up at them. She put down the papers and began to scribble on each one. Huff scoffed.

"Lady Layla you need to eat a meal first so that you can have energy to do more later." Huff placed the plate on top on her papers. Layla stared down at the plate before her for a moment then looked up.

"30 points deduction from Hufflepuff." Layla sneered.

"30!-No…. Wait… DON'T CALL ME HUFFLEPUFF!" Huff said loudly visibly annoyed by the words she said. Sebastian stepped forward.

"Lady Artest if you don't eat this you won't be able have any of my desert after words." Sebastian gave her a pouty look. Layla's eyebrow rose.

"well… I suppose I should." She finally gave in. Huff shot Sebastian a look of amazement. He quickly handed over the utensils to her as if she would change her mind if he didn't act quickly. Layla looked from her fork to her knife as if trying to decide which to use first. She put down her knife and stabbed her fork into the center of the breakfast cupcake with force. Huff jumped slightly obviously startled. Even Sebastian was a bit surprised by her unusual reaction. Then…. She shoved the whole thing into her mouth. Huff turned white. Layla's cheeks were packed as she chewed her food. She seemed to be having trouble swallowing it down. Huff with a terrified expression quickly began to serve the tea.

"You better not choke!" Huff warned with concern. Layla grabbed the cup and drank it all in 4 quick gulps. As soon as the cup parted from her lips she gasped in for air. She dropped the cup onto the table. Her eyes bore directly into Sebastian's eyes to which he responded with wide eyes to let her know she had his full attention.

"Desert please." She said in a very serious tone. She seemed to have the faintest hint of pink on her cheeks.

Sebastian smiled. She finished her food quickly just so she could have desert.

"Right away my lady." Sebastian bowed graciously before leaving the room with out Huff. Sebastian had already seen most of the mansion and was making a map in his head for the areas Huff seemed to be avoiding on their tour of the mansion. Sebastian didn't need to rush his investigation he was after all going to be here a whole week. That was more than enough time in Sebastian's opinion. But Sebastian wanted to play with his new toy to the fullest. 'That girl was going to see what it means to be up against a real "Devil"' Sebastian thought. But all that would have to wait because right now he had to be in full butler mode.

=========================Later on that day=============================================

Sebastian had all in one day ordered the grand ball rooms decorations and tables and furniture as well as the catering staff and server staff. He let Huff interview the servers for the party and let Carol interview the catering staff. While they were busy doing that Sebastian searched the whole mansion for any hidden compartments to which he only found 3. None of them containing anything they were all empty. Which made sense the house was relatively new and the owner had not acquired anything of such value yet. Sebastian was surprised to find a library at the very far reaches of the mansion. It was a round building fashioned like a tower with tall stained glass like that of a great cathedral. He wondered why Huff would avoid showing him this place. There was nothing here either other than books and furniture that is. Sebastian had returned in time to meet both Huff and Carol in the kitchen but to their surprise Sebastian had already started the young mistress's dinner and desert for them. They both stood there in awe of him. He had already won over the maid with his devilish charm earlier when he was cooking the desert and Huff had taken his time to return from the young mistress's office. Huff however was beginning to admire Sebastian. As he predicted they were easily won over. Next would be the young mistress. The time was already 2:25 a.m. Sebastian had pretended to go to bed at 11: 00 earlier that day. He was staking out the girl's office since. But she still hadn't left the room Sebastian was beginning to wonder if she fell asleep in there. Surely he couldn't go in and see. If she was awake it would seem too suspicious. His nerves began to turn into irritation. From the opposite side of the hallway he saw a light from a candle. It was Huff wearing what appeared to be pink pajamas. Sebastian camouflaged himself into the shadows as to not be noticed. Huff approached the door and knocked 3 times. The door slowly opened and out appeared Layla.

"Is it that late already?" Layla asked. Huff let out a loud yawn as he nodded silently. "I see." Layla closed the door behind her and Huff followed behind still yawning. It was his chance now to investigate the office room thoroughly. Sebastian went over every area of the room and finally came to the desk. His search didn't last long. He found a secret compartment inside one of the drawers. The wood panel clicked as he pushed the furthest side down. The other half popped up to reveal a large brown square box with what appeared to be a note resting on top of it. Sebastian unfolded the piece of paper and read…

Congratulations! You have found my box of chocolates!

You may have as many as you like!

-Love Layla

Sebastian crumpled up the paper in his hand. The girl somehow knew how to get on his nerves.

"Very, well, then little girl. I'm going to show you what it means to meet a real 'Devil.'" Sebastian said to himself as he willed the room to grow colder and darker. His eyes began to glow fluorescent red. He smiled. His teeth appearing sharpened. He was going to visit the girl in her room. He was planning to completely devour her strength in one night. His dark aura filled the room and materialized with him as he vanished and reappeared in her room.

==========================Layla's room=================================================

Layla was tossing from under her covers. She couldn't quite get comfortable. Even though her quilt was thick she could still see the dim light from her candle. It was horrible. She couldn't sleep because of the light but she also couldn't sleep without it. She sighed in defeat and decided she would try counting sheep. But the room suddenly got cold. Layla could hear the fast whooshing of the wind even though her windows were shut. She then realized her candle was out. Turning over on to her stomach Layla slowly lifted the cover to look around the room. It was dark. Darker then it ought to be. Layla focused her attention over to the night stand by her bed that the candle was on she had to reach over and turn it back on. 'Quickly, quickly, quickly.' She repeated to herself over and over again but as half of her body emerged from the quilt and stretched out to reach for the book of matches on the night stand. Layla saw movement from the corner of her eye by the edge of the bed. She looked over and saw a silhouette of someone standing in the midst of moving shadows. Looking, straight at her almost as if looking into her very soul; were two red glowing eyes. Layla froze in horror. She had to get to those matches and she had to turn on that candle. She didn't want to see things in the dark. A flash of a smile came from the silhouette it was making its way to her bed side. Her heart sunk. She couldn't move and she also couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Lady Artest."The man's smooth voice rang as clear as a bell. "You seem to be frightened." There was a dark hint of humor in his words. Layla could feel the side of the bed sink as he placed his hand on the bed. The figure was bent over getting closer and closer. Layla was finally able to move she sat up straight and forced her back into the bed frame behind her. She covered her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Se-sebas- Sebastian?" She questioned recognizing the voice. She didn't know how but she could somehow feel his grin widen.

"Yes?" He said in a somewhat hushed voice. Layla could feel his breath on the back of her hands. He was close very close.

"Turn on the light." She commanded.

"Why?" Sebastian asked his voice taking on a tone command also. Layla could feel his cool breath enter her mouth as she took in air to answer.

"I can't sleep without the light." Layla bit down on her lips. She was beginning to get desperate.

"Why, not?" He asked again. At this point Layla flung her hands at the face in front of hers and grabbed it with such force that she also dug her nails into him.

"Because I'm afraid of the dark!"

Sebastian was caught off guard by this reaction. Her glowing green eyes were looking straight into his glowing red ones. She looked desperate and her eyes were watering with tears she refused to let spill. He found one of her weaknesses and it was far too delicious to just let go. It seemed like Sebastian would want to keep her around longer to play with. He lit the candle.

As soon as the light was on the girl seemed to regain herself swiftly. She stared up at Sebastian. Surely she already knew why he was in her room. He was fully prepared for her questioning however the next words that came out of her mouth shocked him.

"Dress down turn off the light and get in bed with me." She said sternly with a determined facial expression. Sebastian blinked several times as he processed her words. So he took off his coat and vest folded them and placed them on top of the night stand. He decided leaving his pants on would be best since he wasn't sure what exactly was going on. He laid in the bed.

"You look so stiff." Layla took off his tie and unbutton a few buttons from his shirt. "There now you look a bit more relaxed." She, through his tie on the stand. Sebastian looked over at her.

"Are you sure you want me to turn off the light?"

"It makes it hard for me to sleep so yeah… And I'm only afraid of the dark if I'm alone." She explained. She gripped Sebastian's arm and leaned against his shoulder. " I know you'll leave when the sun comes up since the Phantomhive boy seems lost without you." She cleared her throat. "Luckily for you I'm a late raiser. But for now I need some good sleep and I'll use you for it." She adjusted herself. "I'm also a light sleeper so don't try anything funny or I'll break your private to pieces." With that Sebastian turned off the light and laid there with his thoughts. There was no use in trying to figure her out but he somehow wanted too anyway.

Sooooooooo….. How was it? Did you guys enjoy it!? Please let me know! Leave me comment! Review!


End file.
